


Give Into that Kiss

by ivyspinners



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Want and need are intertwined but separate things. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Into that Kiss

Of course he wants her.

It's not even a question. It's not a problem either (in a manner of speaking) because she knows and understands.

It's the rest of the office that doesn't, he's reminded, when Havoc and Breda string mistletoe above his office door. Luck is the only reason Hawkeye didn't enter beside him.

She watches, desperately composed, as he burns the mistletoe into ashes, trying to hide the sheer effort required to snap his fingers. He _wants_...

If he does give into that kiss, it will change things. Jeopardize their situation.

He _needs_ her more, they both know.


End file.
